


Mariposas de Amor

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Dancing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Tori and Beck danced during a young girl's quinceanera. Inspired by a dance scene from Cinderella(2015).
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Tori Vega
Kudos: 4





	Mariposas de Amor

A 15 year old Mexican American girl was dancing with her boyfriend as the crowd cheers.

However they saws Tori walking.

Tori has her long dark brown hair down. She wears a light blue necklace, a blue dress with butterflies and light blue flat shoes with bows.

Tori walked to Beck.

Beck said "Tori you looked beautiful"

Andre began to play Mariposas de Amor.

Tori and Beck began to dance.

Jade and Ponnie saws Tori dancing with Beck.

Ponnie said "How come that loser gets to dance!"

But the crowd were doing the same dance as Tori and Beck.

Jade and Ponnie growled

The End


End file.
